


Program May Be Busy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Series: Technical Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair take a shower together.<br/>This story is a sequel to Plug 'n' Play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Program May Be Busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP without sex. There was supposed to be, but Blair and Jim started arguing and then...well, you know how it is. {g}

## Program May Be Busy

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. Not me. No money being made here. 

* * *

Program May Be Busy 

By Silk 

Jim wouldn't take no for an answer. He fingered a strand of my hair, hooked it behind my right ear and kissed me soundly. Leaning his forehead on mine, he said, "No offense, Chief. But you need a shower." 

"Ha!" I chortled gleefully. "Like you don't?" 

His tongue was tracing its way over and around my lips. Jim seemed oblivious of the effect that this was having on my already well-satiated cock. Or was he? Jim Ellison was capable of doing positively wicked things to me without even cracking a smile. Whispering against my mouth, Jim said, "You're missing the point here, Junior." 

"Hey, who're you calling Junior?" I thrust my alarmingly sticky groin and idly wondered why we weren't completely stuck together. "Are you saying I'm small?" 

Jim broke into a monumental grin. "Size isn't everything, Chief. But no, I wasn't casting aspersions on your manhood. It's a very nice size and shape." 

"Glad you approve, Jim. It's not like I can take the fucking thing back to the manufacturer or trade up to a different model." 

He buried his face (and his chuckles, too, I heard 'em, and I'm not even a Sentinel) against the side of my neck. "Chief, Chief, what am I going to do with you? You want a positive affirmation here? You're long enough. And you're thick enough. And doggone it, people like you. Especially this people." 

He punctuated that last phrase with a kiss. I love how Jim kisses. Like I have his full attention. I am convinced that this is the greatest aphrodisiac in the world. 

"You're my favorite people," I murmured, shamelessly begging for another kiss. I wanted it all. If Jim felt romantic, I wanted it to be because of me. If Jim was preoccupied, I wanted it to be with me. If Jim was looking to get lucky, I wanted that to be me, too. God, did I want that. As often as possible and twice on Sunday. 

"Let's hop in the shower." 

"Together?" 

"The way we're glued together at the hip, I don't see how we can help it. But I would like to wash your hair." The last few words came out in a reverent whisper. Jim has a serious hair fetish. He constantly touches it, sniffs it, and when we made love earlier, he even tasted it. Sorta gives new meaning to the word "sensualist". 

Somehow we eventually made our way into the bathroom. It only took about four intense, openmouthed kisses coupled with two tweaks of my nipple. Which does _not_ have a ring, contrary to rumor. I mean, sheesh, piercing equals pain in an unaccustomed place, which is _badddd_ , right? On the other hand, the best sex of my life started out the same way, and that was _goodddd_. And yes, I _can be_ easily confused, but one thing never changes. I do _love_ Jim. 

Breaking away from Jim at long last, I asked, "So for purposes of this shower, who outranks who?" 

"Huh? You want to run that by me again?" 

"Who gets to set the temperature of the water? You know how hot you like it, Jim." 

Jim licked the side of my face. Honest to God, he did. I had half a mind to tell him I was going to run tests on him for a week, just to determine if there was a gustatory component to the Sentinel-Guide relationship, but I really wanted to live long enough to get fucked again. 

"I'm willing to compromise on this issue." 

"You-you are? How come?" 

"Cause I'm more interested in getting down and dirty with you than getting clean." He meant it. His tongue was in my ear and exploring its way to China. If we were going to take a shower at all, I obviously had to make an executive decision. 

"I'm turning on the water, Jim." 

"Uh-huh," he said absently. 

"Don't you dare zone on me, man, or we'll both look like prunes by the time we get out." 

Jim laughed heartily before burying his face in my hair. "Mmm, you smell sweet, TeddyBlair." 

All lathering of the soap in those 2001 places that the commercials sing about stopped. "What did you just call me?" 

"It's just a nickname." 

"So's Long Dong Silver. I don't see you calling me that." 

I think it was the pout that did me in. Those lips were just begging to be kissed. But then he ruined it. "But Chief-Blair, you're just so damn cute." 

"Cute? I don't want to be cute! A man who wants to get fucked within an inch of his life does not want to hear that he's _cute_!" 

"Oh, no, you're underestimating the effect of the cuteness factor on the Sentinel libido. It brings out all those Blessed Protector responses and-" 

"Jim, you are so full of crap. There is no such thing as a Blessed Protector response." 

"But what about that thing you quoted me? If you save a man's life, you're responsible for that life forever. Wasn't that how it went?" 

"Jim, that's a Chinese saying." 

"But you said it applied to us." 

"I lied." 

"You what?' 

"I lied." 

"You did not!" 

"Jim, you're not Chinese and neither am I. Any applicability to your life or mine is strictly conjecture." 

"In English, Chief." 

"I made it up, Jim. Get over it." 

I ripped the shower curtain open in my desire to get out of the shower. Jim was right behind me. Still full of soap. I pointed at the wet footprints he was making all over the bathroom rug. He gave me the finger. 

"Nice, Jim. Where'd you pick that one up?" 

"Get back in the shower, Sandburg." 

"Oho, so now I've been demoted to Sandburg again. Is this how all our arguments are going to go, Jim? We say stupid things to each other till you start calling me by my last name, and then what?" 

Jim picked me up and carried me into the shower. I didn't even struggle. I never considered a career as a professional damsel in distress, but dammit, I was pretty good at it. "Then we fuck each other stupid." 

Okay, I was down with that. That was where I came in. I only wanted what I came for. Heh. Came in. Came for. 

And yet to come. If I had anything to say about it. 

End 


End file.
